star_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eloule
Eloule was a utopian planet on the other side of the universe. Description Eloule was a planet similar to Earth that God created on the other side of the universe. Like Earth, it started with two sentient creatures in a garden, except they never fell. Instead they grew into a utopian civilization where God privileged them with greater knowledge and access to the universe than any other living being that ever existed. The planet holds several small and peaceful communities that live in harmony. The land on Eloule is perfectly flawless and objectively beautiful to anyone who sees it. While the communities have very simple traditions, the civilization as a whole is far more advanced than a living being can comprehend. The planet also includes a large library called the Omniscience, which is a large temple given as a gift from God, that stores nearly everything to know about the entire universe. The image of Eloule is so incredibly unique on its own, each species perceives it in a different way. Due to the lack of judgment and corruption from sin, the beauty is recognized by every living creature no matter how critical they are. History Creation The creation of Eloule is not known, but is estimated to be between 6,000 and 10,000 BBT. When the society resisted the fall, they reproduced and expanded beyond their garden and created a larger community that lived together peacefully. Building Society Over the next few thousands of years the communities grew into several of them, and God had gifted them with the knowledge and resources to build a society far more advanced than any other society was capable of. God revealed to them a network of wormholes called the Vortex, which acted as an access point to almost every location in the universe. The society then continued to catalog every society in the universe, and invite them to learn from their society to save them from their own self-destruction. Star Chaser Era During the brutal reign of the Omega, Star Chaser was invited to travel deep into the Aitron Nebula, where the Milky Way entrance to the Vortex was. There he met with representatives of the Eloule society and traveled through the Vortex to their planet where he was introduced to their peaceful ways and encouraged him to believe that goodness is much greater. After Chase returned and defeated the Omega, he was brought back to Eloule to become a part of their society in return for losing the memory of his past in the Milky Way. While he did return home a few years in to initiate the new hero, David, he eventually stayed in Eloule and learned their ways, and eventually, his heroic journey in the Milky Way became forgotten and he lived in peace free from sadness and melancholy. Additional Notes Eloule is based on both the name and location of Liberty University. The acronym of L-U is basically synthesized into one word, Eloule. The first introductory visit to Eloule was parallel to Brandon's visit at College For A Weekend, and the return was the official arrival as a student. Category:Planets